


Too Many Candles, Too Much Wine

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s03e15 Dead Irish Writers, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-19
Updated: 2003-12-19
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "You know, this is where I get into trouble.  'Claudia Jean, let's get drunk.'  'CJ, dance with me.'  I have to learn the word 'no' where my bosses are concerned."





	Too Many Candles, Too Much Wine

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Too Many Candles, Too Much Wine**

**by: Rhonda**

**Character(s):** General Cast  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Hoynes  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Normal disclaimers apply.  
**Summary:**  
**Spoiler:** Follows "Hide in the Dark"  


Canadian flags had been removed and about half of the guests had paid their respects to the birthday girl and took their leave. Fifty or so people were dancing, drinking wine, and searching for anything edible left on the ravaged buffet table.

John Hoynes had buzzed around the periphery of the party for the better part of an hour, meeting and greeting congressmen and Party members with a plastic smile and firm handshake. There were the occasional condolences about his recently publicized divorce. A few pats on the back with a 'it should have been you for the nomination'. Hoynes had learned to live with the adage 'grin and bear it' though it was hard to smile about anything these days.

He had been more than amused to watch Amy Gardner, CJ Cregg and the First Lady return from whatever misadventures they had been off to, and judging from the way CJ was holding her head, alcohol had been involved. CJ was trying to hold up her end of a conversation with Josh and Amy at one table. John sympathized with every wince he watched her try to hide. He had known Josh for quite some time and John was quite familiar with the rise in the decibel level whenever Josh and a political situation came head to head. John didn't know what Josh and Amy were arguing about, but he decided CJ would need rescuing at some point.

As he walked over to their table, he spied another damsel in distress. Josh's assistant, Deanna - no that's not right - Donna - Donna Moss, trapped on the receiving end of one of Lord Marbury's monologues on the British aristocracy, was steadily drinking her way through a bottle of wine. She was smiling and nodding enough to appease the pompous British Ambassador but John had recognized the surreptitious glances she kept throwing towards her boss and Amy Gardner. Not for the first time, John thought that Josh was a damn fool.

Varying his route a little to the left, the Vice President made his way directly in front of the table where Donna and Marbury were sitting.

"Good evening Lord Marbury," the Vice President said, holding out his hand to the Englishman.

"Good God, it's the number two man!" the inebriated Ambassador boomed, lurching to his feet. "Where do you stand on the Irish question?"

"As far away as possible," John joked, steadying the swaying diplomat and urging him back into his seat.

Turning to Donna, the Vice President said, "Miss Moss would you care to dance with me?"

Blushing, a surprised Donna opened and shut her mouth twice before squeaking out an affirmative response. "Thank you. I'd be honored to dance with you."

"After I step on your toes a few times, you'll change your mind about the 'honored' bit," John chuckled, holding out his hand to her.

A smiling Donna allowed him to lead her into the open area in the center of the East Room where other couples were dancing.

As he took her into his arms, John remarked, "That's a lovely dress."

Pleased, Donna smiled and glanced down at her raspberry colored halter dress. "Thank you. It's new, at least it's new for me. I found it at this resale shop in Arlington. It was a great buy and I only had to get a few alterations . . . I'm babbling aren't I?

Bemused, the Vice President smiled, saying, "You're very charming. Josh is a lucky man."

At the mention of Josh's name, her smile disappeared. Looking towards their feet, she quietly answered, "Josh and I work well together."

Swirling her around as the music swelled, the Vice President smiled saying, "He'll come to his senses. Amy Gardner's just a distraction. Wait for him."

"What? I don't . . ." a startled Donna stuttered.

"Smile Donna," John ordered, "He's watching us."

"Really?" she blurted out and then blushed when she realized she'd given herself away.

"Yes, really," he answered. "Do you want to dance with him? I'll bet you $10 dollars that if I hold you really close, he'll cut in."

Donna didn't answer, just moved one of her arms around his neck and took a step closer.

As they turned, John whispered in her ear. "Don't look now but he's on his way over here."

Smiling, Donna looked into the Vice President's face. "I can see why Josh thinks so much of you. You're a very kind man."

"Not really," he answered. "But feel free to spread that around."

"Sir," Josh said as he tapped John on the shoulder. "Can I cut in? I haven't had a chance to dance with my assistant tonight?"

"Certainly," the Vice President replied, "You'd better watch out or someone will steal her away from you."

"Donna knows a good thing when she sees it," Josh quipped, taking her in his arms. "She'll never leave me. She needs me to clean up her immigration problem."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," John countered, "Donna, you come see me if you ever get fed up with Josh's shenanigans. I could always use a good assistant."

Donna smiled but before she could answer, Josh whirled her away.

John turned and looked for CJ. She was still sitting at the table with Amy Gardner. They were both holding their heads in their hands. CJ's chin was making a fast descent to the table when John touched her shoulder.

"Care for a dance, Madam Press Secretary?"

CJ groaned, her answer muffled as gravity took advantage. "Unghh, go away."

John laughed and took a seat next to her. Amy watched their interchange with stupored interest.

"My dance card just opened up." John folded his hands on the table as if negotiating a brokerage deal.

CJ's head bobbed slightly as her chin couldn't move as God had intended. "Music's too loud."

"We'll go to a quiet corner." He winked at Amy across the table, who was turning her head with each verbal volley.

"I'm prone to motion sickness right now."

"I promise not to twirl you."

"Have you met Amy Gardner?"

John smiled at the delaying tactic. "Yes, I've had the pleasure. Ms. Gardner," he replied, nodding Amy's direction.

"Mr. Vice President," Amy replied.

John thwacked CJ lightly on the arm. "You were right."

CJ glared at the Vice President and said rather loudly, "Ow."

"Am I missing something?" Amy asked.

"Whatever's wrong with you," CJ said, giving John a sidelong glance, "I bet it's unpronounceable."

Amy shook her head, then rested it in the palm of her hand. "I still think I'm missing something."

John hooked a thumb in CJ's direction. "I was sure people would say 'Mr. Vice President' as if it were a dirty word. She said I was crazy. Crazy, by the way, is pronounceable, unless you had something else in mind," he added, smiling at CJ.

"Dance with me," he asked again, taking her hand and removing it from under her chin.

"You know, this is where I get into trouble. 'Claudia Jean, let's get drunk.' 'CJ, dance with me.' I have to learn the word 'no' where my bosses are concerned."

"I'll take that as a yes," John said, tugging her to her feet. "I promise not to make any sudden moves."

"You better remember that promise or you'll have a second chance at that slice of birthday cake I ate earlier," she warned, stepping into his arms on the dance floor.

Placing one hand on the small of her back and using the other to hold her right hand against shoulder, the Vice President slowly began to led her around the room. "I spoke to the guest of honor earlier this evening. She didn't appear to be enjoying her party too much. What's wrong? Too many candles on the cake this year? Or, is the thought of another campaign depressing her?"

"Neither, I think. She's worried about the New Hampshire Medical Board's decision on her medical license. They're scheduled to vote tomorrow on a disciplinary action," CJ answered, wrapping her left hand around the back of his neck and resting her forehead momentarily on his shoulder.

Gently swaying to the music, John pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "If Abbey's the one who's worried, how come you're the one who ended up drinking too much?"

"Maybe the thought of another campaign depresses me," CJ bluntly asserted. "Maybe I'm the one who dreads the effort it's going to take to create another election miracle. Miracles aren't easy you know!"

"I know," John chuckled. "I've never had any success in creating them."

Leaning heavily against him, CJ closed her eyes and mumbled into his collar, "I was always great at making them happen, but I think I've lost my touch. I don't know how to tell Abbey that she's going to be a liability to us in the South, that she shouldn't come with us next month."

"Let her husband explain it to her. You shouldn't have to run interference for Bartlet with his own wife." Making a slow turn, John added, "Don't look now but she's watching us."

"Who? Abbey?" a startled CJ asked, raising her head off his shoulder and opening her bleary eyes.

"Yes, the First Lady herself is checking us out," he explained, turning her so she could see the First Lady's table. "Does she know we're seeing each other?"

"I don't know we're seeing each other," a confused CJ asserted, staring into his blue eyes. "We had one dinner. Does that mean we're dating each other?"

"Yeah, I read it in the rule book," John joked, dancing them towards the terrace. "Page 32 - if the one dinner has candles and crystal, it will substitute for at least a half dozen hamburger and movie dates."

"Oh," she said. "If I didn't have a headache that would floor an elephant, I'd probably argue the point with you."

"Let's step outside for a few minutes and get some air," he suggested, having smoothly maneuvered them in front of the terrace doors.

"That's an excellent idea," CJ responded, allowing him to escort her outside onto the semi-deserted, dimly lit terrace.

The temperature was just above freezing and she immediately changed her mind about the wisdom of their actions.

"Uh, I should probably mention that I don't have anything but this dress and my shoes on," CJ shivered, backing up against his body.

"Actually I would have preferred only speculating about that issue," John groaned, running his hands down her bare arms. Slipping off his jacket, he wrapped it around her and turned her into his arms. "Better?" he asked, hugging her close.

"Yeah," she answered, cocooned in his jacket and pressed against his white dress shirt. For a moment, she couldn't think of anything but the smell of his cologne surrounding her.

Finally, she added, her head against his shoulder. "I should get my wrap out of my office. People will talk if they see me wearing your jacket."

Smiling against her hair, John whispered, "I don't really care, but I'll could go find your assistant and ask her to retrieve it. That is if you want to stay outside for awhile."

"Please?" CJ asked, reluctantly pulling back from his embrace but hanging on to the jacket. Pulling the lapels together, she explained, "The fresh air is helping my headache."

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes," John agreed.

Alone at last CJ wandered over to the low wall separating the terrace from the grounds. Taking a deep breath of the cold air, she mulled over the evening's events.

Nothing had gone the way she had thought it would. Last week she'd taken a couple of hours off and had gone shopping for a new dress. Ruefully she glanced down at the silver beaded halter dress, hidden under John's tux jacket. For all the daylight this dress had seen, she might as well had worn her old red dress. $3,000 dollars for this dress and she'd spent most of her time wearing it either in her office on the phone or hiding out with the First Lady and Amy in an empty room.

She had actually looked forward to the party until she got the leak about Abbey's friend recusing himself from the Medical Board decision. Thinking about the First Lady's medical license and Donna's comment about Abbey's actions in treating the President for his M.S. brought her headache back in full force.

"What are you doing, Claudia Jean?" Josh yelled in her ear.

Jumping with surprise at his proximity, CJ yelped and then punched his shoulder. "Don't sneak up on me. And, whatever you do, don't shout at me. My head is about to blow off."

"Nice jacket you're wearing. Where's the owner?" he asked glancing around the empty terrace. "Where's Prince Charming?"

"He went to find my wrap," CJ wearily answered, rubbing her temples.

"You've been awfully chummy with Hoynes lately," Josh remarked, jumping up on the low stone wall and sitting down, his legs dangling over the edge.

"Josh, I don't want to get in to this with you right now," she responded.

"What really happened when he kidnaped you?"

"Nothing," she said, gritting her teeth. "And for the last time, he didn't kidnap me."

"Right, I keep forgetting," Josh smirked. "The least you could do is tell me what you did during the lock down."

"No," CJ bluntly answered.

"Oh, come on! While you were doing whatever you were not doing with Hoynes, the rest of us were forced to listen to another one of the President's lectures on the virtues of Quaker basket weaving. You owe me some details. If you'd been with us, you could have entertained the President," Josh whined.

"Josh, go away."

"Here you are," Toby growled walking up to them, holding out bottles of aspirin and water. "The First Lady sent me on a mission."

CJ raised an eyebrow and stared at him.

"Here," Toby said, handing her both bottles.

"Thanks," CJ mumbled. "But I don't think this is going to do it."

"What else do you need CJ," Josh asked hopping down from his perch on the wall. "Want me to go find Prince Charming?"

"Toby, make my headache go away," CJ pleaded.

Frowning, Toby immediately said, "Josh, go away."

"Hey!" Josh answered, pretending to be insulted. "I've got two women inside fighting for my company. You should be flattered."

CJ laughed, tossing back a few aspirin and opening the bottle of spring water. "I think you better cut one of them lose before they join forces and turn on you."

"Speaking of joining forces," Toby said, "What's going on with the Vice President? Is he going to get on board the campaign or is he going to continue to be an albatross around our necks?"

Touching the empty sleeve of the jacket she had wrapped around her, he added, "I'm asking since you appear to have become good buddies."

"Toby," she warned, eyes flashing, "Don't start with me."

"Start what?" the Vice President gruffly asked, walking up to the group with a silver beaded wrap.

"Start talking business," CJ answered, stepping around them and approaching John. Slipping off his jacket, she accepted her wrap from him.

Unconvinced, the Vice President gave Toby and Josh a hard look before taking CJ's arm. "How about we take a walk around the grounds and then I give you a ride home?"

"It would be my pleasure," CJ answered, smiling at his concern. "But first, I want to do this."

Placing her hand on the back of his neck, CJ pulled the Vice President's face toward hers. Turning her face sideways, she fitted her mouth over his, throughly kissing him.

Breaking the kiss, CJ headed back into the crowded East Room.

The Vice President was slow to follow, appearing shocked but inordinately pleased at her actions. Gathering his thoughts, he glanced back at Toby and Josh.

They were standing with identical stunned expressions on their faces.

Smirking, John Hoynes nodded his head at them, then turned and walked back into the party.

The end.


End file.
